buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja
"Ninja" ( Ninja) is an attribute given to Ninja-themed monster cards. List of Sets with Ninja Cards *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *S Booster Set 2: Dimension Destroyer *X Climax Booster 1: Strongest Batzz Awakened ～Red Thunder Emperor～ (JP) *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *Trial Deck 5: Ninja Onslaught *X Ultimate Booster 1: Buddy Quest ～Adventurer VS Demon Lord～ (JP) *X Ultimate Booster 3: Complete Chaos (JP) *S Ultimate Booster 2: Miracle Fighters ～Miko & Mel～ *S Booster Set 7: Perfected Time Ruler *Promo Cards List of Ninja Cards Dungeon World Size 1 *Apprentice Ninja, Akatsuki Katana World Items *Deity Dragon Kodachi, Gar-Tsubaki Monsters Size 0 *Deity Dragon Low-Rank Ninja, Kogarashimaru *Formless Jailer, Izumonokami *Tsukikage, Canis Mode Size 1 *Accelerate Ninja, Hayate *Agent Ninja, Mamiya *Air Slash Ninja, Ryusei *Apex of Flashstep, Tsukikage *Armed Priest Soldier, Benkei *Byakuya, "Shiroyasha Mode" *Camouflage Ninja, Getazaemon *Clean-up Ninja, Kunoichi Saori *Connect Ninja, Tomonoshin *Deity Dragon Ninja, Fuuma *Deity Dragon Ninja, Musashi *Deity Dragon Ninja, Tenma Saizo *Deity Dragon Ninja, Yashiromaru *Electro Ninja, Electric Teru *Electron Ninja, Shiden *Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen *Hidden Sword Ninja, Sekitetsu *Hundred Face Ninja, Muraku *Japanese Blade Ninja, Hachimonji *Knives Ninja Technique, Ninbird *Leaping Ninja, Sarutobi *Lock Ninja, Setsui *Loud Laugh Ninja, Fugumaru *Low-Rank Ninja, Mikazukimaru *Luck Determined Outcome, Byakuya "SD" *Luck Determined Outcome, Tsukikage "SD" *Magnetic Ninja, Magnetojiro *Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya *Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya "SD" *Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage *Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage "Re:B" *Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage "SD" *Nanomachine Ninja, Zangetsu *Ninbird *Nincat *Nindog *Noble Thief Ninja, Nezumijiro *Nyan Nyan Replicate, Nincat *Overturn Ninja, Tsukikage *Runaway Female Ninja, Yukishiro *Shikigami Ninja, Kunoichi Keika *Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu *Sniping Ninja, Yoichi *Soarspeed Moonglow, Byakuya *Soarspeed Moonglow, Tsukikage *Song Heart Ninja, Kogetsu *Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo *Thunder Sky Ninja, Byakuya *Tsukikage, Blademaster Mode *Tsukikage, "Kuroyasha Mode" *Zappy Ninja, Denkuro Size 2 *Agent Ninja, Linzo *Arc Particles Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru *Bandit Ninja, Goemon *Breakthrough Ninja, Rasenmaru *Cyber Onmyoji, Seimei *Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon *Electric Speed Ninja, Inazuma *Fire Ploy Ninja, Toranosuke *Flash-strike Ninja, Zanryu *Gargantua Hidden Mist Dragon *Gargantua Jiraiya Dragon *Gargantua Koga Dragon *Gargantua Thunder Deity Wind Demon Dragon *Gargantua Wind Demon Dragon *Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru *Lethal Sword Ninja, Zantetsu *Middle-class Ninja, Hangetsumaru *Mobile Ninja, Jiraiya *One-Eyed Ninja, Refu *Patrol Ninja, Shokai *Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji *Purgatory Ninja, Zankyo *Restoration Ninja, Zenjin *Wandering Ninja, Tobikato *Wolf Masked Ninja, Benizumi *Yumi Ninja, Suiha Size 3 *CHAOS Sekitetsu *CHAOS Unzen *Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura *Fang Style Ninja, Kibashachi *Noble Ninja, Momochitanba *Superior Strength Ninja, Kotaro Fuma *Top-Rank Ninja, Mangetsumaru *Tsukikage, Giant Shield *Wanderer, the Gold Impact Monsters Size 2 *Gojinmaru "Ghoul Deity Arts, Dance of Yashagami!" *Tsukikage & Byakuya, "Chaotic Nano Art of Body Duplication!" Lost World Monsters *"Fallen Fang" Orcaliner Odorio Dual Cards Monsters Size 1 *Princes from the East, Zanya & Akatsuki (Dungeon/Katana) Size 2 *Evil Fake Tsukikage Type-0 & Byakuya Type-0 (Darkness Dragon/Katana) *Ninja Dragon Knight, Hanzo (Dragon/Katana) *Shinobi from Dragon Village, Gyokuryu (Dragon/Katana) *Three Knights of Konoe, Nano-Guardians (Dungeon/Katana) List of Ninja Support Cards Katana World Items *Elite Sword, Juzumaru *Water Calling Sword, Suiryu Spells *Art of Heat Haze *Dodan, Chaos Pebbles *Fuuton, Sweeping Whirlwind *Hades Flame Style, Art of Fire Manipulation *Ninja Arts, Steel Ball *Searchlight Impacts *Super Lethal Formation Monsters Size 0 *Formless Jailer, Izumonokami Size 1 *Clean-up Ninja, Kunoichi Saori *Deity Dragon Ninja, Fuuma *Low-Rank Ninja, Mikazukimaru *Luck Determined Outcome, Byakuya "SD" *Princes from the East, Zanya & Akatsuki *Tsukikage, "Kuroyasha Mode" Size 2 *Arc Particles Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru *Flash-strike Ninja, Zanryu *Middle-class Ninja, Hangetsumaru *Patrol Ninja, Shokai *Yumi Ninja, Suiha Category:Katana World Category:Dungeon World Category:Lost World Category:Dual Card